


Simply

by Lusty_Scoundrel



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Drug Abuse, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innuendo, Love, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta'd, OT5, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Quotations, Romance, Simple Lives, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusty_Scoundrel/pseuds/Lusty_Scoundrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, the fame of 'One Direction' doesn't exist. They live simple lives, do simple things, and be simple people. To simply put it, they're 'normal'. But, don't be get me wrong. Simply being normal isn't as boring as you might think. Its far from that actually. And it only takes one look into someone's life, to realize that being simple, could be the most extraordinary thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">Disclaimer:</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>"This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!!!  
> Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I doubt its any good! Dx  
> But thanks for reading cause you love reading.

{--1--}

_The story begins in a simple little bakery. On a chilly, October day. And as you may or may not have already figure out. I am a narrator, also Harry works here(in the bakery, just incase you forgot). He loves this job, and have been employed here since before and after he graduated from Uni. He majored in Photography, but haven't manage to find a job that fitted his chosen career. So, he decided to stay._

"Here's your _Tipsy,_ sir." Harry said in a courtesy manner. Handing the rum cake filled bag to the happy customer. "Need anything else?"

He earns an honest, "No." And is generously given thanks. He beams and replies, "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to come back!"

He is given a simple "Thank you." Before the bakery door dings, open and close.

At the second ding, Harry greets the person who enters with a simple "Welcome to the..." His speech falters as a pair of cerulean eyes clashed with his green ones.

_This is Louis(Louie) Tomlinson. He Majored in Drama(claims to also have Mastered in Sass) and had found a simple occupation at the local high school; that's only 30 minutes away from the bakery he just entered. Reasons for him coming here: A hanker for pastries and digits- and by digits- the curly headed lad's._

At first Louis was taken aback. But, soon recovers himself enough to approach the counter, where Harry stood with a smile that's trying to split his face into two "Hi", Louis said in a hoarse voice. Clearing his hroat, before starting again. "Hi. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes reminds them of the ocean?" He states with twinkle in his eye.

Harry chuckles and replies "Thank you, sir-"

"Louis(Louie), Louis Tomlinson." He slide his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry takes his hand and gives it a firm shake "Harry-"

"Styles." Louis finishes in a knowing kinda way. "I remember you from that photography course I was forced to take, back in uni."

Harry laughs, gently taking back his hand and says, "I'm glad you remembered me...even if it was vague.. But first, what would you like?"

"Your phone number."

Harry laughs once more, "No you git, I meant desert or pastry wise."

"You." Louis exclaims lewdly.

"Are you always this straight forward?" Harry questions with a brow raised and a smirk growing on his lips.

"Maybe." Louis said, while leaning forward on the counter. "Will you say 'yes' if I asked you out on a _date_?"

Harry leans on the counter top, lips nearly touching Louis', "Maybe, if you buy my pastries."

"Then..." He starts, "I'll have two loafs of _Bannock_ , and one _Deep Apple Pie._ Please."

Harry smiles and gets him what he wants in record time. "Anything else?" He asks kindly.

"The number I was promised?" Louis adds, almost earnest-like.

"I hadn't promised any number. Just the a simple date." Harry states. "My shift ends at 6(pm), pick me up then."

Louis raises a brow and gives Harry a simple smile, "But, wouldn't you want to go home first and clean up?" Louis questions with a tilt of his head, curious.

"I _would_ change my attire, but if one cannot handle a guy with a bit flour on his facial, clothing, and hair then how does one expect him to feed them?" Harry says with a dimpling smile, "Plus, this is just a date. I'm fine with the way I look, and as long as we have a good time, then my appearance wouldn't matter. Now, would it?"

Louis was smitten. Simple as that, "As you wish." He takes a bow. "Till 6 then?"

"Till six."

 

{----}

 _It was a few minutes after six_.

Harry, merrily paces back and forth at the front of the bakery. The shop owner, Paul( _his manager_ ), asks him to come and wait inside the shop, rather than catching a cold for being out for too long. But, Harry kindly refuses and stubbornly(but still _happily _) waits for Louis in the cold.__

Moments after his manager had given up on convincing him into a warm building. A figure simply catches his line of vision. From the distance: The person was hooded, shivering, and slouching with its back against the bricked wall of the neighboring building, adjacent from the bakery. Curious, Harry approaches the stranger and meekly greets them. He awaits for a response, but none was given. So, he tries once more. Louder this time.

_The vagabond that Harry is currently speaking to is Zayn Malik. He once studied for an English major, but he simply realized that there was no future in studying useless things from books that he hadn't already knew. So, like every smart college drop outs would do; he choose to live as homeless-prostitute, earning easy cash with a hardcore pimp daddy that calls Zayn his b****! Just kidding, but he did leave and later was kicked out of his apartment, 'cause he couldn't pay the rent. And now here his...with Harry. Yay!_

Zayn, tiredly looks up at Harry. ' _Why did this person approach him? Why was he covered in flour? Do I look like trash to him? Ye, I look like trash.. This guys' hair..why is it curly? Reminds me off cinnamon rolls..'_ He ponders on like that. Harry is just nosily observing the stranger...erm man.

Firstly, Harry was in _awe-_ no, _bewildered_ at how beautiful this guy was. I mean, those high-sharp cheek bones, cutlass chin, long thick lashes, silky raven-black hair (that was somehow styled perfectly), and those hazel eyes that just simply burns and aches for passion. Second, this guys' clothes seemed unwashed, and tattered to the point that it simply became part of him. The smell that was wafting tells Harry he hadn't bathe in days. But, aside all that, the guys' natural beauty stays untouched. Like a diamond that has been chiped, but still flawless as ever.

Zayn then, covers his mouth and coughs. It sounds horrid, similar to a saw hacking and grinding against concrete.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, fully invading Zayn's bubble, simply concerning for the stranger's health- well-being?

Zayn didn't say a word; only stares up at him. Holding back another cough, that was barely contained wifg

Harry then, gently places the back of his hand on the guys' forehead, checking Zayn's temperature. Zayn hissed at how cold Harry's hand was. " Sorry mate" he apologizes, "but you've got fever and I must get you to the hospital, fast." Without warning, he simply picks up the guy -bridal style. And began to carry him towards the bakery.

Luckily, Louis' car went on a screeching stop when he spots Harry, who had Zayn in his arms, and ran out from his car to ask what had happened.

Harry promises he'll explain later. But, right now they must get this guy to a hospital, asap.

Louis nods, "Get him in the car."

Harry for a small simple moment, kisses Louis' cheek, "Thank you." He says, before placing Zayn safely at the back of the car.

Harry then, buckls himself in and Louis drove like a maniac to the nearest hospital.

_Ambient noises fills the background as the semi-busy hospitals' life cycle continues to give life, save life, and let life have its few moments, before peace part takes of it. Harry walks down the sanitized halls and places himself comfortably next to Louis. ___

"Sorry, about our date.." Harry says while handing Louis the cuppa he got from the hospital cafeteria.

"No worries love. Lending a helping hand is a perk rarely seen in others. It tells people that you got heart." Louis pokes at Harry's chest, then takes a sip from his cuppa before starting again. "Plus seeing you carry that guy was just **chivalrous**." He mets Harry's eyes and gazes into them with so much intent and stamps down " _Your a whole new level of charm, man_."

Harry flusters at the compliment. "Thanks." He said measly, taking a small sip from his cocoa.

After, the slow comfortable minutes of waiting. A nurse, her tag names her as "Mrs. Horan", finally steps out the room and approach the two, "Hello. Are you-"

Harry got up immediately, "Is he alright? His coughing was a bit harsh."

"Yes dear, he's quiet alright now." Mrs. Horan reassures, "He's got abit of junk in his lungs. But, with proper medication and rest. He'll be sit to go in a day or two."

Harry sighs in relief and Louis gently takes his hand, rubbing small circles for reassurance.

" _Harry's overreacting_ "Louis' thinks to himself _,_ " _It's endearing. I feel the need to simply coddle him, bundle him up and-._ "

"Mr. Malik also asks to see 'the curly haired boy: covered in flour'."

Louis scrunches his brows for a second and then relaxes it. His just a lil jealous...just simply a little.

Harry simpers and thanks the nurse. Before giving Louis a quick peck on the cheek and dragging him into Zayn's room.

_The room smells of disinfectants, but also emits this ever lingering feeling of warmth and comfort. The room itself was comfortable, Zayn was comfortable._

"Hey, lovely." Said the curly head boy who enters the room; Nearly tripping on a chair, had not the guy behind him was holding his hand.

Zayn giggles at his clumsy mistake and sat up to greet the two. " 'M Zayn. Thanks for.. um.. the help."

Harry grins, "Don't mention it, but you really shouldn't thank me." He pecks at Louis again, "Lou here was the one you drove you to the hospital and rushed you to the ER like you were the worlds only living human being that can end apocalypse or something."

Louis blushes at Harry's over exaggeration, but adds in "Don't forget the way Harry held you I his strong muscular arms." He smirks at Harry, "Eager to rid you of whatever it was that ailed you."

Harry can't help but deepen grin at Louis' 'strong muscular arms' statement.

Zayn laughs, "Yo, love ducks. I'm still here."

Louis coughs and sips on his remaining cuppa, before discarding it. Harry returns his attention back to Zayn. "Sorry 'bout that. How are your feeling Zayn?"

"Simply..." Zayn yawns and stretches a little, "Comfortable."

 

{----}

_5:00 AM_

_The phone vibrates in repetition; successfully annoying the two bodies that laid comfortably in bed._

Liam uncoordinatedly aims for the noise maker. Snoozing, the darn thing off. Then, by expressing his tenderness, Liam rolls to his side and coddles up Niall. Inhaling the lads' cowboy-like musk, maybe even a Guinness(alcohol) scent.

Niall stirs in his sleep. Murmuring, "Nhng.. Li-Li... It's too early to...be affectionately mushy.."

Liam chuckles and leaves Niall a kiss on the head. Then, slides into his gear: A turnout pants and jacket. Before, he quietly leaves for work.

_Liam & Niall graduated from the same High School and had known each other since the day Niall's family moved from Dublin, Ireland. Later, Liam went on to Major in Fire Science for his Firefighting Career. Which, not too soon after, enabled him to be enlisted by Local Fire Station. Niall, on the other hand, went after Audio(Music) Engineering. But had to stop, due to financial constraints._

_Liam, simply being the person he is. Took it upon himself to take in Niall in his time of need. Thus, simply turning this friendship in something more.._

 

{----}

 

_It's now 7:59 AM._

Every morning after Liam leaves to save people from burning buildings. Niall simply gets himself dress for the day and walks around town to apply for dead end jobs, that ends up firing him due to his lack of skills and experience.

He is a hard worker at best, but when you live in a society with a large population, and in that population carries a variety of people that have the necessary skills fitted for the required job. One must simply accept the fact that one person's is not required at all. Unless you're Niall.

Today, Niall is applying for a job at the local bakery. Crossing his finger's,hoping, that this one will hire him and at least keep him longer than a week.

He passes through the dinging door and was simply welcomed by head full of curls and smile that made the room brighter than what it already was. Niall couldn't help, but return the smile.

"Hello. I'm Harry and how may I help you?" Said the curly head boy, that instantly takes Niall's hand and gives it simple, yet courteous shake.

"I saw the bakery's 'Help Wanted' sign and thought I might apply." He answers. "Oh, and the name's Niall."

"Well.. welcome to the bakery Niall. Let me get Paul so he can hire you properly."

"Wait- does this mean I get the job?" He asks, simply suprise at how fast he was add into the bakery's employment.

Harry chuckles and skips off to find his manager. Leaving Niall to patiently stand and browse at the bakery's miscellaneous inventory, only for a few short moment.

Harry then, returns with a happy burly man. That scoops up Niall into a hug. "Oofh!" Niall exclaims, before laughing.

"Welcome to the bakery lad! And starting today, you're officially a member of this family. Got it?" Niall nods with a grin on his face, after Paul returns Niall's feet back onto the floor. "Harry here is your mentor. So, don't be scared if you mess up. It's not a tough job, but it does get complicated. So try your best. Ok? Alright. Good luck." Paul pats his back with flour covered hands, before walking back to where ever he came from, assuming the kitchen.

"Alright little Nialler your-"

"Nialler?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a nickname made up for you. Do you not like it? I can change if you want."

"No, no. Its cool. I kinda like it."

"Ace! So, anyways your job is simple, just watch the register. Greet people, ask them what they want, take their money. Then give them what they want. Simple right?" Harry giggles.

Niall laughs at how dorky Harry is being, but it works. "Aight Harry."

 After Harry's explanation. Niall began his work day with ease, thanks to Harry's um.. supervision.

Harry, at random times, gives Niall abit of a cuddle, after congratulating him on simply being a good sport and not breaking the cash register on the first day.

_Admittedly, Harry somewhat hints that he might have done that his first time. But, none of us know for sure. So.. simply erase that from your minds..... Or not._

 


	2. The A.M. (Aftermath)

{--2--}

_It's officially now a week after the boys had been introduce- and I, personally, as the narrator of this tale, cannot feel but be a little offend; that you all unanimously decided that my voice was that of an old man. Especially from those films that made him sound gravely 'deep and sophisticated'. Just, no, lets change that shall we? My voice should that be of a young excitable black woman with too much pep and a bubbly tone. Got it? Good. Let's begin sweetie. [Clapping x2]_

The nurses and doctors stares in awe as Zayn Malik walks pass them. Hair slicked back, a new set of leather clothing(curtsy of Harry & Louis), and an unlit cigarette pressed on his lips- this simply does not scream bad boy at all.  
Most definitely not.  
Nope. No one would dare scolded him about the cancer stick.

"S..sign here please..please." Stutters the ever flushing male nurse, cute.

Zayn takes the clipboard and pen, remaining oblivious of everyone watching his every move. Signing himself off the hospital's services. Before he could ask, the nurse quickly knew what to answer.

"You're friends paid for the fee, do..don't worry." The nurse now redder than before, there's sweat gathering on his forehead.

Zayn gazes from his thick lashes, "Ahh.. aight. Thankz." He nonchalantly steps pass a few people before exiting from the hospital, he doesn't notice that the nurse had fainted on the desk nor does he take notice of the crowd gathering behind him just to see him off. He looks up at the clear blue sky and takes deep inhale of city's scent, living in the moment, but that moment was cut short when a car honks at him.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Shouted a raspy child-like voice.

Zayn face splits into that infamous tongue-teeth smile.

 

{----}

_In the car._

"Did you just quoted 'Mean Girls'?"

"Ya what of it?"

Zayn shrugs, lighting the cig that was still on his lips, inhaling a quick puff before passing on to Louis.

Louis takes a hit, eyes masterfully on the road, exhaling the smoke slowly. Funny, that didn't feel like a cigarette, it was rolled to look like one- "Zayn.. This is not-"

"Shh.. chill man."

". . I'm going to die."

"Naaah. . Lou, just a herb." Zayn chuckles on the way to who knows where. The rest of the ride is filled with giggling and random banter of whatevers and maybes.. and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I am so very sorry that it has been years since I've updated this story. Worst that I've only ever put a chapter into it and left it hanging.  
> Originally I had planned to publicize all the chapters written for this. But my old PC was at the last of its days; destroying all the chapters and ideas I had for this. Crushed and felt completely helpless I decided to focus on life, but sadly a lot of things happen as life is life. 1D broke up, my high school life was almost over and was serverly demanding, adding on the brink of self destruction and suicidal depression, then my marriage went to shambles(I was fool to know what love was at that age), the people who I once called my friends turned away from me, my family went through financial constraints as much as I, everything—everything that I had—that I was in life, was not _"simply"_ ,not at all, so.. rewriting, heck even the thought of writing this broke me every time I attempted to. But now, everything, everything has come to a manageable pace and I've come to terms with my hardships. Through the help of BTS, yes, they may speak a different language than I, but music is **universal**. Their songs have touched my heart and has made me work harder than I've ever thought possible, they have my thanks and perhaps soon I may yet to learn how I can live myself. 
> 
> Apologies for this short chapter and sappy note. I promise to add to this soon, perhaps at a later date. Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos? Comments?  
> Idk if I should continue..


End file.
